When I kissed the teacher
by JayCee
Summary: "Als ich den Lehrer küsste......." Wer ist ich? Wer ist der Lehrer? Seht selbst...


Titel: When I kissed the teacher  
  
Autorin: JayCee  
  
Feedback: CharmedWillow@yahoo.de mailto: CharmedWillow@yahoo.de  
  
Inhalt: "Als ich den Lehrer küsste......." Wer ist ich? Wer ist der Lehrer? Seht selbst...  
  
Disclaimer: Die vorkommenden Personen und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von J. K. Rowling.  
  
******************  
  
Nein, dass kann nicht sein.  
  
Wieso habe ich es getan?  
  
Wieso habe ich DAS getan?  
  
So schwer war es nicht gewesen.  
  
Zu erst war es wirklich nur diese blöde Wette, zu der mich Ron und Harry überredet haben...  
  
Ich sollte es tun und das wars...  
  
Aber irgendwie hätte ich nie gedacht das es so toll sein würde...  
  
Es war aber leider mehr als toll... es war wahnsinnig schön...  
  
Hermione lag auf ihrem Bett und hörte immer wieder "When I kissed the teacher" von Abba.  
  
Warum sie es mitten in Hogwarts hören konnte?  
  
Ganz einfach...Ein magisches Radio, was auch in Hogwarts funktionierte, spielte das Lied immer wieder ab.  
  
Everybody screamed when I kissed the teacher  
  
Stimmt, begeistert war keiner und man hat es gehört.  
  
And they must have thought they dreamed when I kissed the teacher  
  
Stimmt, Harry und Ron rieben sich wirklich die Augen....so als ob sie gedacht haben zu träumen....  
  
All my friends at school  
  
They had never seen the teacher blush, he looked like a fool  
  
Nearly petrified 'cos he was taken by surprise  
  
When I kissed the teacher  
  
Couldn't quite believe his eyes, when I kissed the teacher  
  
My whole class went wild  
  
As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled  
  
Er lächelte wirklich ein wenig....richtig süß, also wird es ihm doch gefallen haben, oder nicht?  
  
I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher  
  
Oh ja....  
  
One of these days  
  
Gonna tell him I dream of him every night  
  
Sollte ich vielleicht wirklich einmal tun...  
  
One of these days  
  
Gonna show him I care, gonna teach him a lesson alright  
  
I was in a trance when I kissed the teacher  
  
Ja, aber es war eine wundervolle Art ihn wie in Trance zu küssen, seine warmen Lippen auf meinen  
  
zu spüren...  
  
Suddenly I took the chance when I kissed the teacher  
  
Leaning over me, he was trying to explain the laws of geometry  
  
Nein, es war nicht wirklich in Arithmantik oder Mathematik...es war mitten in Zaubertränke...und er  
  
wollte nur in meinen Kessel schauen...und mir nicht bei den Regeln der Geometrie helfen.  
  
And I couldn't help it, I just had to kiss the teacher  
  
One of these days  
  
Gonna tell him I dream of him every night  
  
One of these days  
  
Gonna show him I care, gonna teach him a lesson alright  
  
What a crazy day, when I kissed the teacher  
  
All my sense had flown away when I kissed the teacher  
  
Ja und ich will mehr...  
  
My whole class went wild  
  
As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled  
  
I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher  
  
I wanna hug, hug, hug him  
  
When I kissed the teacher  
  
I wanna hug, hug him.  
  
Oh ja...ich will ihn knuddeln, ihn festhalten und ihm nah sein.....  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Hermione öffnete. Vor ihr stand Severus Snape....  
  
I wanna hug, hug, hug him  
  
When I kissed the teacher  
  
I wanna hug, hug him.  
  
Hermione schluckte und bekam weiche Knie als er ihr einen großen Strauß rote Rosen überreichte.  
  
"Die sind für dich Hermione... und ich...ich liebe dich..", erklärte Snape.  
  
"Ich...dich auch..."  
  
Hermione nahm die Rosen entgegen und wollte sich gerade bedanken, als er sie an sich zog.  
  
Sie stockte kurz und starrte ihn an, als sich seine Lippen ihren näherten und er sie erst zärtlich und sanft  
  
und später dann wild und voller Leidenschaft küsste.  
  
I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher  
  
I wanna hug, hug, hug him  
  
When I kissed the teacher  
  
I wanna hug, hug him.  
  
© 2002 JayCee 


End file.
